


Naleśniki

by Marginnot



Series: Enjoltaire - one-shots [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marginnot/pseuds/Marginnot
Summary: "-Co ty tutaj próbowałeś uskuteczniać, Apollo? - zapytał Grantaire mierząc zdumionym wzrokiem fartuszek.-Nie widać? Chciałem zrobić śniadanie - powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem Enjorlas.- Ale słońce... Ty nawet kromki nie umiesz prosto ukroić. Po co w ogóle podchodziłeś do palnika?"





	

\- Apollo? - zapytał Grantaire wychodząc zaspany z sypialni. - Zapach spalonego plastiku o godzinie ósmej rano w naszej kuchni to norma czy jednak powinienem się martwić? 

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie stłumione przekleństwo poprzedzające trzask upadających garnków. Przetarł oczy i wszedł do kuchni gdzie zobaczył Enjolrasa ubranego z pidżamę i fartuszek. Najprawdopodobniej jeszcze kilka sekund temu stał przy kuchence próbując swoich sił z trudnej sztuce kulinarnej, ale na chwilę obecną klęczał na podłodze i bluzgał w najlepsze nad czymś co Grantaire zidentyfikował jako ciasto na naleśniki. Już miał oprzeć się o framugę i rzucić jakimś błyskotliwym komentarzem, kiedy jego wzrok padł na kuchenkę, na której palnik nadal był włączony, a stojąca obok plastikowa miska powoli rozlewała się po blacie mieszając się z resztą ciasta. Widząc to z okrzykiem zaskoczenia rzucił się przez kuchnię, wykonując po drodze epicki skok nad nieświadomym zagrożenia Enjolrasem. Szybko wyłączył kuchenkę i złapał rolkę ręczników papierowych stojących obok. 

Po kilku minutach sytuacja była już w miarę opanowana. Grantaire’owi udało się zdrapać z blatu prawie cały plastik kiedyś zwany miską, a Enjolras w końcu doczyścił podłogę z ciasta na naleśniki. 

\- Co ty tutaj próbowałeś uskuteczniać, Apollo? - zapytał Grantaire mierząc zdumionym spojrzeniem fartuszek. 

\- Nie widać? Chciałem zrobić śniadanie - powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem Enjolras. 

\- Ale słońce… Ty nawet kromki nie umiesz prosto ukroić. Dlaczego w ogóle podchodziłeś do palnika? Jeśli chciałeś naleśniki, trzeba było powiedzieć. A tak patrz, stopiłeś mi miskę. To była bardzo dobra miska. Wiele posiłków ze mną przygotowała. Nie zasłużyła na to, żeby skończyć jako rozpuszczony plastik w śmietniku - Grantaire świetnie się bawił, a jeszcze większą radość sprawił mu fakt, że Enjolras podjął grę słowną. 

\- Żartujesz sobie? Oczywiście, że zasłużyła. To nędzne naczynie pomagało ci robić te wszystkie pomioty diabła nazywane piernikami. Zasłużyła na karę gorszą niż stopienie żywcem. Niech będzie mi wdzięczna, za to, że byłem dla niej tak miłościwy. Za swoje zbrodnie powinna cierpieć wieczne katusze. 

\- Nie zwalaj na nią winy za fakt, że twoje niedorozwinięte kubki smakowe nie potrafią docenić takiego dzieła cukierniczego, jakim jest piernik. 

\- O. Więc to niby moja wina, że nie smakuje mi ten ohydny podwypiek? Cudownie. Genialnie po prostu. 

\- Wybacz Apollo, ale jesteś w znacznej mniejszości. Większa część ludzi na świecie jednak pierniki lubi, więc przykro mi to mówić, ale to z wami coś jest nie tak. Większość ma rację. 

\- W takim razie jedzmy odchody. Miliardy much na świecie nie mogą się przecież mylić. 

Ten komentarz całkowicie wybił Grabtaire’a z rytmu. Parsknął głośno, po czym śmiał się przez następne kilka minut 

\- Dobra. Tym razem wygrałeś - powiedział w końcu starając się opanować. - Chcesz jeszcze zrobić te naleśniki? 

\- Nie wiem czy jest jakikolwiek sens, ale właściwie czemu nie. Pomożesz mi? 

\- Nie. To ty pomożesz MI. Nie dam ci się więcej dotknąć do naszej kuchenki.Ty będziesz mieszał składniki, a ja je usmażę. 

Enjolras już otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego westchnął jedynie, po czym nie odzywając się wyjął drugą miskę oraz składniki i po raz kolejny zabrał się za robienie ciasta. 

Podczas gdy Grantaire smażył piękne złote naleśniki, Enjolras nakrył jeszcze do stołu i zrobił herbatę. 

Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe, usiedli razem do stołu i w milczeniu zabrali się za jedzenie. 

\- Ale herbatę robisz naprawdę dobrą - powiedział w końcu Grantaire ponownie się uśmiechając. Enjolras jedynie przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi. 

\- A tak na serio… - zagadywał dalej Grantaire. - Co cię tak wzięło na te naleśniki? 

\- Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica - powiedział Enjolras obojętnym tonem uparcie wpatrując się w swój talerz. 

\- No jest. Idziemy z tej okazji wieczorem do kina i restauracji. Co do tego mają naleśniki? 

\- Chciałem chociaż raz ja ciebie zaskoczyć śniadaniem do łóżka. 

Grantaire’a niesamowicie rozczulił ten komentarz, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji. 

\- Zawsze możesz mnie czymś innym zaskoczyć rano w łóżku - powiedział uśmiechając się sugestywnie. 

\- To ja się tutaj silę na romantyzm i uroczy gest na naszą rocznicę, a tobie nadal tylko jedno w głowie? Niedoczekanie - zaśmiał się Enjolras przewracając oczami. 

\- A gdzie tam, słońce. Bardzo to doceniam. Po prostu czasem dajesz mi takie możliwości, których po prostu nie da się odrzucić. A teraz chodź, posprzątamy to szybko i wychodzimy. 

\- Zostaw. Ja pozmywam, ty idź się ubrać. Gdzie mamy się z nimi w końcu spotkać? 

\- U Mariusa. Będzie też Ponina. 

Enjolras pokiwał głową i zaczął zbierać naczynia, a Grantaire poszedł do łazienki trochę się odświeżyć.

Wrócił jakieś 15 minut później. Zastał Enjolrasa już ubranego. Czekał na niego w drzwiach i pisał do kogoś na telefonie. Stał tyłem do niego z jedną ręką na klamce. 

Grantaire uśmiechnął się, po czym cicho podszedł i objął Enjolrasa w talii. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho delikatnie całując go w policzek. 

\- Za co? Stopiłem ci miskę, zmarnowałem ciasto na naleśniki i w ostatecznym rozrachunku ty je musiałeś zrobić. Nie ma tu za co dziękować. 

\- Och, daj spokój Apollo. Przecież wiesz, że to nieważne. Nie o to chodzi. 

\- A o co w takim razie? Jaki masz powód do dziękowania mi?

\- Wstałeś dla mnie o godzinie, która jest dla mnie tak abstrakcyjna, jak lot na księżyc. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cieszyłby się nawet z herbaty, prawda? Nie musisz próbować robić rzeczy, których zwyczajnie nie potrafisz. Niesamowicie uroczy był sam fakt, że w ogóle na to wpadłeś. 

Enjolras uśmiechnął się lekko, pocałował Grantaire’a, po czym wyszli z mieszkania.


End file.
